Confessions of Love
by Inuyasha'sSouthernGurl
Summary: Inuyasha tells Kagome how he feels about her.Whats this! Miroku has to tell Sango something!What will happen between this characters?Read and find out.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Confessions of love By: inuyasha'sgirl  
  
Summary: Inuyasha tells Kagome how he feels and they all go to her time era. Then after wards they get drunk, go to t he beach and have fun. Whats this?! Miroku has something to tell Sango!!! What will happen in this story find out.  
  
Hey this is my first fanfic so plz read and review and plz no flames. I hope u all that read this story enjoy it. It's the best I could do. NO I don't own Inuyasha although I wish I do but on to the first chpt.  
  
Chpt.1: Questions and answers  
  
Kagome wakes up after 4 hrs of sleep and see it is still dark. As she looks around she see everyone sleeping but Inuyasha is nowhere to be seen. He's probably off somewhere looking at the stars she thought and goes off to look for him  
  
As she approaches a hill she sees him looking at the sky. Just as I thought he would be doing and walks up and sits beside him. "Hey Kagome, what are you doing up?" said Inuyasha in a very low voice as if he was  
sad about something. "I woke up and you weren't there so I went looking for you," said Kagome "Oh, I was about to go back to camp" "Inuyasha..whats wrong, you don't sound like yourself, something bothering you?" "Well.. um..." "Whats wrong?" "Well you see... I know someone who likes this girl but.... he doesn't know how to tell her how he feels and he asked me to help him but I don't know what to do. Can you help me.I.I mean my friend" said Inuyasha thinking well that sounded stupid and bad. "Sure" said Kagome, " He's probably shy and I think it might be easier for him to tell her while they're alone and he feels comfortable about it" "That's it!!!!!!" he said although he was glad about the advice she gave him Kagome sat up as high as she could with anger rising in her and said "Well if you don't like the idea then forget it!" She gets up and stomps back toward camp. As she leaves Inuyasha still sitting in the same spot and says, " I didn't say I didn't like it" he whispered to himself, "I just wish I could tell you the truth"  
  
The next day they were heading to Kaeda's village to get supplies. As they neared the village Kagome said "While you all get supplies in the village, I'm going to get supplies from my time era." "I'm going with you!" said Inuyasha and runs up beside Kagome. "Ok whatever" she said. I wonder why he wants to go to my time era. He usually stays at the well and waits for me to return. As Sango, Miroku, and Shippo head for the village, Kagome and Inuyasha head to the well.  
  
At the well "Kagome?" said Inuyasha, breaking the silence between them. "Yes" "Never mind I forgot what I was going to say," he said while thinking Why didn't I tell.am I that scared.I cant be.I'll tell her when we get back from her time era. "Ok whatever Inuyasha" she said and then jumps into the well with I don't care about him face while thinking But I do care about him and I wish I could tell him the way I feel for him.  
  
At Kaeda's hut  
  
"Where be Inuyasha and Kagome?" said Kaeda  
  
"They went to Kagome's time era" said Shippo with a smile/frown on his face.  
  
"I think something's going on between them or something," said Sango.  
  
Then Miroku said (in a positive and happy voice) "Inuyasha must have to tell Kagome something important that he doesn't want for us to hear"  
  
"Lets go and find out," said Shippo in an excited voice.  
  
"Ye should not mess with these." said Kaeda but before she could finish they were gone.  
  
. 


	2. Courage and frozen solid

Chapter 2: Courage and frozen solid  
  
As Sango, Miroku, and Shippo headed off to the well, Inuyasha and Kagome are back from her time era.  
  
"Kagome..I have something to tell you" Inuyasha said to break the silence.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha, what is it? We should hurry up so Sango, Miroku, and Shippo don't get  
worried about us."  
  
"Well..um..this is kinda hard for me to say but.. (oh what the heck just tell her)..  
..I..I LOVE YOU KAGOME!!  
  
As he said this the rest of the gang showed up in the clearing at the well.  
  
Kagome: "What?"  
  
"I said I love you..I should."as he tries to finish Miroku buts in and says (as Kagome stands still and looks like she has no soul) "Well its about time you told her"  
  
"SHUT UP MIROKU"  
  
As the argument between Inuyasha and Miroku got worse, Sango and Shippo ran to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome!! What's wrong with her Sango, she is ok, right?" said Shippo with a nervous look.  
  
"Inuyasha, something is wrong with Kagome" said Sango with a upset voice.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome snap out of it!" said Inuyasha shaking her at the same time.  
  
"What the heck did you do to her Inuyasha?" said Miroku in a harsh voice.  
  
As they tried to wake her from her other little world, she was thinking of what he had said to her. He loves me! He cant.he just cant love me.and then she wakes up from her other world.  
  
Shippo: "What happened? Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes I just need to think for awhile."  
  
"I'll help you think" said Inuyasha  
  
"NO!! I need to stay away from you for awhile so..so just stay away"  
  
"I'll go with you, is that ok?" said Sango in a curious voice.  
  
"Yes you can"  
  
"Me too right?"  
  
"Of course Shippo"  
  
As Kagome, Sango, and Shippo walk off towards the village, Inuyasha and Miroku are left standing in the clearing.  
  
"So why didn't you tell her before?"  
  
"I couldn't.I guess I was scared to tell her.I don't know"  
  
"Well at least." said Miroku who gets cut off by Inuyasha.  
  
"Just forget about it"  
  
"Yes but."  
  
"I don wanna here anymore, she didn't do anything, she doesn't love me in return so  
forget it"  
  
In disappointment Inuyasha walks towards the village as Miroku follows but is puzzled about what had happened. 


	3. What to do?

Chapter3: What to do?  
  
At Kaeda's hut  
  
"Are you ok Kagome?" asked Shippo  
  
"Yes I just need to think"  
  
"Whats there to think about? You just had Inuyasha tell you that he loves  
you! But  
you just sit here avoiding him because of what he said" said Sango in a irritating  
voice.  
  
"Well I thought ..I thought he just liked me as a friend?"  
  
"He doesn't, why don't you just tell him that you love him because I know you do,  
the way you speak to him and act around.."  
  
"I know, I know but its complicated"  
  
As the two talked Shippo is seen in a corner thinking how weird adults can be.  
  
As they finished talking, Inuyasha shows up with Miroku not to far behind.  
  
Inuyasha looked straight into Kagome's eyes and said "Sango, Miroku, Shippo.  
Could you leave us alone for a while?"  
  
"Yes" they all said together and walked out of the hut.  
  
"Kagome... I should have told you sooner but I guess I was afraid"  
  
"Afraid of what!? That I might not feel the same way for you..well I do"  
  
As she walked over to Inuyasha she trips over her bag and falls.  
  
Oh great now I just ruined the moment by tripping over my stupid bag she thought.  
  
But as she opened her eyes to see what happened, she wasn't on the ground but in  
Inuyasha's arms with her lips pressed against his.  
  
After about 5 minutes they backed up and turned cherry red. Outside was Miroku and  
Sango who had watched the whole thing. Shippo tries not to hurl.  
  
Miroku walks in and clears his throat and says, "Well I see everything is ok, right?"  
  
"Yes it is" Kagome said as a thought had crossed her mind which was the thought of  
Inuyasha's warm lips against hers and how that moment could go on forever.  
  
"Well I guess I'm gonna go and wash off" said Sango  
  
"I'll go with you besides I need to talk to you" said Kagome as she grabbed Sango and  
ran out the hut.  
  
At the hot springs  
  
"So what did you need to talk about?"  
  
"You and Miroku. He likes you and I think you like him as well."  
  
"What?!? NONONO!! I don't like..."  
  
"Yes you do, don't deny it"  
  
" If I did tell him that I liked him, he would be more perverted than he already is"  
  
"True"  
  
"So what are you planning on doing tonight with Inuyasha?" said Sango trying to  
change the subject.  
  
"Huh? Oh I don't know why are you asking?"  
  
"I don't know I just thought you would but if you wanna make him happy.sleep beside  
him tonight"  
  
"Oh ok.um. hey do you wanna go to my house my house and rest and relax?"  
  
" Sure but what about Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha?"  
  
"I'm gonna ask them when we get back to Kaeda's hut"  
  
Meanwhile at the hut  
  
Inuyasha is on a limb on his tree when Miroku walks up and asks, "Are you going to  
Show you feelings to Kagome now?"  
  
"If I do whats it to you?"  
  
"I figured you would since you kissed Kagome in the hut"  
  
"What?! You were watching!"  
  
"I wont say anything"  
  
"Hey you guys" said Kagome interrupting their conversation, "Wanna come to my time  
era and stay for a while?"  
  
"I would love to Kagome" said Miroku as he walked off towards Sango.  
  
Then Shippo runs up and jumps in Kagome's arms and says, "I'm going!"  
  
"Ok.Inuyasha, are you coming?"  
  
"What the heck, but if I don't like it there, I AM coming back here"  
  
"Ok whatever"  
  
As they all walked off to Kaeda's hut to tell her what they would be doing.  
  
So..how do you like it so far? Getting good? Well please review if you read and im sorry because I cant curse...yet anyway. What will happen next? If you wanna know you have to read the next chapter. 


	4. Party Time:part 1

Chapter4: Party time!!  
  
At Kaeda's hut  
  
"So when ye be leaving?" said Kaeda  
  
"Well I was thinking about tonight because my mom, brother, and grandpa are gone for a couple of days to visit my aunt and uncle"  
  
"Well lets go then" said Inuyasha as he bent over for Kagome to get on his back.  
  
"Yeah! Lets go right now!" said Shippo in an excited voice.  
  
"Ok we'll go now" said Kagome  
  
As they packed their stuff, Kagome told them where they would be sleeping.  
  
"Shippo, you will sleep in my little brother's room. Sango, you and Miroku will share a room, while me and Inuyasha sleep in my room. We have to other rooms but the rooms aren't finished yet."  
  
"GREAT!!!! I have to sleep with the pervert"  
  
"Think of it as a way to get to know him" said Kagome while smiling.  
  
"I already know him, HE'S A PERVERT!!" as she smacks Miroku for trying to grab her butt.  
  
After about 10 minutes waiting for Miroku to wake up and about 5 minutes to get to the their destination, they reached the well.  
  
"When we get there go to the house and wait for me there, ok?"  
  
"Lets go already" said Inuyasha as he jumped into the well.  
  
At Kagome's time era  
  
"Ok everyone's here so go ahead in"  
  
As the others looked around, Kagome showed Shippo where his room was.  
  
"Sango, Miroku. here is you room"  
  
The two walked in and Sango said, "You try anything I will smack you so hard that you wont be able to wake up until after a couple of days!"  
  
"Who said I would?"  
  
"Don't play that game with me"  
  
As they kept talking, Kagome shuts the door and shows Inuyasha were they would be sleeping.  
  
"And here is our room" she said with a blush.  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"Sango will you help me make dinner?"  
  
"Sure" as she walked out of her room.  
  
As Kagome and Sango went into the kitchen, Miroku and Inuyasha kept asking for Sake and Shippo was asking for Coca-cola.  
  
"Here you go guys" said Kagome as she pointed to the table where the food sat.  
  
"Wow!! I haven't seen this much food in ages!" said Shippo and Miroku.  
  
When they had finished eating, it was about 10 o'clock.  
  
"I'm going to bed" said Shippo as he walked up the stairs to his room.  
  
The rest of the gang stayed in the living room getting drunk. While being drunk they made-out with each other for at least an hour. Then they played truth or dare.  
  
About 1 o'clock in the morning they had decided to go to bed.  
  
Miroku and Sango fell asleep with the other person's hands around their body. When Inuyasha and Kagome fell asleep, Inuyasha had his hand around her waist close to him while smiling. Kagome had her head on his chest, smiling in her sleep.  
  
The next day, Kagome found Inuyasha with his hand around her, smiling and talking in his sleep.  
  
"Mine...Kagome...my woman.." And went on sleeping.  
  
I wonder how we ended up like this. Oh crap..we got drunk last night..and ..OUCH!! My head.she thought.  
  
"Sango.Sango wake up"  
  
"Huh? What is it ..." said Sango in a sleepy voice.  
  
"I need to talk to you"  
  
At the living room  
  
"Yeah Kagome"  
  
"What did we do last night because I have only one thought in my head and I hope its not it."  
  
"I remember getting drunk and then...AAAAAAAH!!! I made out with Miroku!!"  
  
"That's all I remember too. I hope the guys forgot."  
  
"You said it because if Miroku remember.." She said as she got cut off by Kagome.  
  
"You don't understand..I made out with Inuyasha"  
  
Then silence fell over the room as the two just stared at each other.  
  
Wow!! I'm glad I'm not in their position because I'd kill myself except if I was Kagome then I'd do it again. Hehehehe. What will the guys say about what happened and if they don't remember, will the 2 girls tell them? Who knows. Please review!! To find out what happens next you will have to read the next chapter. 


	5. Party Time:part 2

Chapter5: Party time: part 2  
  
Around 12 o'clock that day, Inuyasha woke up and got Miroku. As they walked down the stairs, they heard Sango and Kagome talking about something.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Miroku asked as he put his hand on his head.  
  
"Nothing!!" said Sango as if she had been scared by something.  
  
"Well breakfast or lunch or whatever you wanna call it, is done and while you eat, me and Sango are going to go wash off"  
  
As the two went up stairs, Inuyasha and Miroku sat down and ate with confused faces.  
  
"Wonder whats wrong with them?" said Inuyasha to start the conversation.  
  
"I don't know but I have one heck of a headache. Do you remember what happened last night?"  
  
"Well..I remember getting drunk"  
  
"That explains the headaches"  
  
"Then after that you went over to Sango and told her that you loved her and started making out with each other. Then Kagome got up to get something and I jumped on her and we started to kiss and then."  
  
"Wait!!! You made out with Kagome!! You go Inuyasha!" said Miroku with a wink.  
  
"Shut up Miroku! I'm going to go and talk to Kagome, you go wake up Shippo and tell him to go and eat" said Inuyasha as he got up and walked up stairs.  
  
"Ok" Miroku said with displeasure.  
  
In the bathroom because the door was open  
  
Inuyasha just stands there in front of the tub and waits for Kagome to get out. Then all of a sudden the shower curtain is pulled open and Kagome steps out.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAH!!!"  
  
* SMACK *  
  
"Get out, get out!!"  
  
"I didn't mean to..."  
  
* SLAM *  
  
Inuyasha is left standing in front of the door talking to Kagome.  
  
"Do you remember what happened last night Kagome?"  
  
"Yes every little bit!"  
  
"Oh.soooo what are we doing today" Inuyasha said trying to change the subject.  
  
As the door opens, Kagome walks out in a yellow tank-top and shorts and says, "Well.do you wanna go to the beach?"  
  
"I don't care but.." As Inuyasha gets cut off, Shippo runs to Kagome and jumps in her arms and says, " Yeah!! We're going to the beach!"  
  
"What's going on out here?" said Sango in curiosity.  
  
"Do you wanna go to the beach for today and tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure" as Miroku walks up and nods yes.  
  
"First we have to go shopping so put these clothes on and we'll go to the mall and get you guys some clothes"  
  
At the bus stop  
  
"Ok, Inuyasha don't hurt or kill anybody, Miroku don't try to grab any woman's butt"  
  
"What about you 3?" said Inuyasha who was curious about what they were going to do.  
  
"Well since we are woman we are going to talk and so is Shippo" said Kagome with pleasure in her voice.  
  
"Kagome..what's that?!" Shippo said while pointing.  
  
"That's the bus. Just follow me and we'll sit together, ok?"  
  
"Ok" they all said together.  
  
The bus came to a stop and the doors open. They all got on and sit in the back. Shippo sits in Kagome's lap while Inuyasha sits beside her. Miroku is beside Sango who is sitting on the other side of Kagome.  
  
As the bus moves, Sango and Kagome talk while Shippo goes to sleep. Inuyasha and Miroku stare at the girls because of what they were wearing (Kagome is wearing a yellow tank top with blue-jean shorts and Sango is wearing a blue tank top with jean shorts. The guys are wearing baggy jeans with shirts that say something but is faded and also wear hats and/or sunglasses).  
  
How is the gang going to react to shopping? Will they like it or will they hate it with a passion? To find out you have to read the next chapter. Also the gang sees their lovers in swimsuits and...oh I wont spoil the next chapter. Thanx for reviewing those that do. 


	6. Shopping!

Chapter6: Shopping?!  
  
"So what are we doing again?" said Inuyasha in an inpatient voice.  
  
"We are shopping for some clothes for you, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku" said Kagome who was getting really annoyed. That's like the 7th million time he's asked she thought.  
  
"I got what I wanted" said Sango  
  
"Me too" said Shippo, "Where are the other two?"  
  
"They're still looking for some clothes"  
  
"Ok I'm done" said Miroku as he walked over to Sango.  
  
"Inuyasha?.are you done?"  
  
"YES! Here you go!"  
  
As she paid for their clothes, Inuyasha had asked where they would sleep at.  
  
"My family has a house up at the beach. Although there is only 3 rooms because its only me, my mom and my little brother"  
  
"Which means I have to sleep with the pervert again, right?"  
  
"Sorry Sango but you have to"  
  
"YEAH!! I mean..this time lets not fight, ok?"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"Well, lets go to one more store, ok"  
  
"WHAT?! We've been to 5 stores already!" Inuyasha said hysterically.  
  
"Yeah because you all couldn't decide on what you wanted!"  
  
As they all walked out of the store, Kagome started to think about what Inuyasha had said to her the other day, he loves me!..I would have never have guessed..he actually loves me.  
  
"Kagome, we're here" said Sango  
  
"Oh sorry I was thinking"  
  
"So what are we here for?" said Miroku obviously curious.  
  
"We are getting swimsuits so I'll show you where you section is. Shippo, your section is over there" as she points over to the back right of the store. "Inuyasha, Miroku, your section is over there" and points towards the front left of the store. "Sango, you just follow me and when you find one that you like go to the dressing rooms over there" and points to the main back of the store.  
  
"Ok" they all said and went their separate ways.  
  
"What do you think Kagome?" said Sango as she came out of the dressing wearing a 2 piece, teal looking color swimsuit.  
  
"I like.."she said as she was interrupted by Miroku, "I LOVE IT!!" as he handed Kagome his swimming shorts that he had just tried on.  
  
"Kagome...um..is this one ok?" said Inuyasha in a confused voice.  
  
As she looked at him, which he was only wearing swimming shorts at the time, she thought, Dang.I never knew he looked this good with his short off. "yes that ones good" she said as she blushed.  
  
When he came back out she handed him the clothes and went to try on a dark, blue 2 piece swimsuit.  
  
When she had came out, Inuyasha was so amazed that he was off in another world.  
  
"Inuyasha.are you ok?" she asked.  
  
"Huh?.yeah.yeah I'm good"  
  
"Ok I'm buying it" and turns into the dressing room.  
  
"Where's Shippo?" said Miroku.  
  
"He's over there waiting for us to come and pay" Sango said pointing to the cash register.  
  
Kagome paid for their stuff and they all headed for the bus stop to go back to her house. As Inuyasha sat beside Kagome, he started to think about her in the swimsuit. She looked so hot..What am I saying!! I've hung around with Miroku a little to long that he has all his thought in my head.  
  
As the bus came to a stop, Kagome kept saying his name to get his attention.  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"We're back at my house"  
  
"Oh"  
  
They all walk in and got their stuff packed. It was around 4:30 and the beach was 1 and ½ hrs away. So they loaded their stuff in the car that Kagome's mom said she could use only to go to the beach on.  
  
Along the way Shippo, Sango, and Miroku fell asleep. Inuyasha was looking out the window and finally had to say something.  
  
"So.why did you act like that?"  
  
"Act like what?"  
  
"When I told you that I loved you and you just stood there"  
  
"Well.I figured that you were just a friend"  
  
"Oh.so that's what you think of me?"  
  
"Well.um.oh look there's the place. Sango, Miroku, Shippo.we're here" she said real quickly to change the subject.  
  
So what do ya think so far? Is it getting good or what? In the next chapter Sango and Miroku kiss and they're not even drunk!? What will happen in this story of mine. People.people please send me reviews if you read my story. I'm begging you..i'm on my knees asking you to review my story. Read and find out what happens in the next chapter. 


	7. The truth is out!

Chapter7: The truth is out!  
  
They got their stuff and walked inside.  
  
"Wow!!" said Shippo  
  
"Well you all know who you will be sleeping with so I'll show you your rooms" said Kagome.  
  
"This ones mine right?"  
  
"Shippo, your absolutely right so go ahead and get settle in"  
  
"Let me guess, this one is ours, right?" said Inuyasha  
  
"NO!! Its Sango's and Miroku's"  
  
"Well..better get this over with "said Sango and she entered the room with Miroku.  
  
"Here! This one is ours" as she walked to the last room.  
  
"Ok, ok..you still haven't answer me though."  
  
"Ok I'll answer you...no..I don't think your just a friend.actually..I love you" said Kagome as she blushed and put her head down as if she was a little girl who just got into trouble. With is hand, he pulled her head up and smiled. Then he leaned in towards her and all she could think was, his lips..so warm..I wish this would last forever.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
"Miroku..I have something to tell you " said Sango nervously.  
  
"What is it Sango?" he said as he got up from the bed and walked to her.  
  
"Miroku I..I love you..I know it doesn't seem like.." ,as she was broken off by Miroku who seemed to be leaning in for a kiss.  
  
* SMACK *  
  
"What was that for?" he said while rubbing his left cheek.  
  
"For not letting me finish"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Forget it"  
  
She helped him upp and kissed him but as they were kissing, Shippo saw  
and ran to tell Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome!!" he cried  
  
As she pulled away from Inuyasha, to turn around she said, "What is it?"  
  
Shippo came through the door, out of breath, and told her what he saw  
Miroku and Sango did.  
  
As they all walked down the hall, they heard crashes and they ran to see  
what had happened.  
  
Miroku was on the floor with Sango beside him, still kissing and finally  
Inuyasha cleared his throat to break them up.  
  
"Its not what it looks like!"  
  
"And the truth comes out" said Inuyasha with a smile.  
  
"Sango, please help me prepare dinner" said Kagome, changing the subject.  
  
"Sure"  
  
She got up really quickly and ran to the kitchen with Kagome beside her.  
As the guys were left all laughing about how the girls acted right then  
and went to the living room to wait for dinner.  
  
After about 10 minutes, the guys heard Kagome, "Inuyasha, Miroku,  
Shippo.come and eat"  
  
"What are we having?" said Miroku as he winked at Sango.  
  
"Everthing that we like" she replied  
  
As the 3 of them looked, their mouths dropped by the sight of all the  
food.  
  
After they all finished eating, they all went their separate ways, Shippo  
went to play the PS2 after Kagome showed him how. Miroku went to his room  
to meditate. Sango went to the living room to practice fighting. While  
Inuyasha was in Kagome's room sitting on the bed listening to Kagome talk  
while she was taking a bubble bath.  
  
"What are we doing tomorrow anyway?" said Inuyasha in his irritating  
voice.  
  
"We're going to the beach"  
  
"I know that but after that?"  
  
Kagome didn't say anything because she was underwater and didn't hear  
him.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
He got no response come from her, so he went in and threw the shower  
curtain open. He didn't see anything but bubbles. Then all of a sudden  
Kagome's hand came out and pulled him in.  
  
"What the."  
  
"What?! You need to have some fun while you're here ya know"  
  
"FUN!! I'll show you fun" he said as he splashed her and the splash fight  
began.  
  
~*~ Meanwhile ~*~  
  
Sango heard screams and laughter so she went to Miroku to see if he knew  
what was going on.  
  
"Miroku, do you think everything is ok between those two?"  
  
"They're probably fighting, you can go and see"  
  
"Ok" she said as she walked out the door.  
  
"What are you two doing in here?"  
  
"Having fun" Kagome said trying not to laugh.  
  
"By splashing each other?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Whatever.I'm going to sleep"  
  
"But its only 8"  
  
"Yeah but if I go to sleep now.I'll have the energy when I wake up  
because of Miroku and I can slap him for trying to grab me (I couldn't  
think any other way of putting it)"  
  
As she leaves, Kagome turns and looks at Inuyasha and starts laughing. 


	8. What did i do?

Chapter8: What did I do?  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You..*giggle*...you're covered in bubbles..*giggle*"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
As he looks at himself he starts to blush and gets out. He closes the shower curtain and starts to take off his clothes to dry.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Letting my clothes dry"  
  
* SMACK *  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
She opens the curtain and sees him on the floor unconscious.  
  
About 30 minutes later he wakes up to see Kagome standing over him.  
  
"What.Kikyo?"  
  
"KIKYO!! I'm not Kikyo..you killed her remember. I cant believe that you thought I was Kikyo!"  
  
"What?!...Kagome!!"  
  
"Forget it Inuyasha"  
  
As she ran to her room, she slammed it and locked it.  
  
"What's going on?" said Shippo with Miroku and Sango behind him.  
  
"What did you say to her Inuyasha?" said Miroku while giving him the evil eye.  
  
"I don't know..all I remember is."  
  
As he tried to finish, the door swung open and Kagome came out.  
  
"You don't know what you said!!!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"You called me Kikyo and you know you killed her!!"  
  
* SLAM *  
  
"You need to apologize" said Sango.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Inuyasha.if you don't then she may send us back and she might not come back to see us again" said Shippo.  
  
"OK! But I'm only doing this because you all begged me"  
  
As Inuyasha walked away towards the back door, the rest went back to their rooms.  
  
"I'll show her" he said as he climbed through her window.  
  
".sob..sob...he called me Kikyo.he still loves her even after she's dead.."  
  
"No I don't"  
  
"Huh!?.GET OUT I don't wanna see you"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you sorry about what happened.",as he walked up to her, he leaned down towards her face.  
  
"Wait a minute." she said backing up and putting her finger in front of his mouth, ".your not just doing this because you want my forgiveness are you?"  
  
"No..I love you and I don't want you to get mad about little things that I don't mean to do or say...Kagome..if I didn't love you, then I wouldn't do this." he said as he kissed her.  
  
Well there you go. Chapter 8 is done and still have to go 3 more chapters. So what ya think of it so far? Getting to mushy or what? Sorry for being so short this time but the next chapter will be long (I hope). Sorry about the whole Kikyo being dead if there is any Kikyo fans out there and again im sorry. Oh yeah, I forgot that in the next chapter they go to the beach and have fun. So what will happen in the next chapter. To find out you have to keep reading and please for those that read my story please, PLEASE!!!! Review so I know that someone out there is reading my story. Thanx! 


	9. Beach Party!

Chapter9: Beach Party!  
  
The next day, Shippo was the first one awake and had been excited to go to the beach. He went to Kagome's and Inuyasha's room and started jumping on the bed.  
  
"WAKE UP SLEEPY-HEADS!"  
  
"What..oh Shippo..what is it?"  
  
"You said that we would hg to the beach today"  
  
"Ok..go wake up Miroku and Sango"  
  
As he walked down to their (Miroku and Sango) room, Kagome got Inuyasha who almost scratched her if he didn't open his eyes.  
  
"Get up you lazy jack, we're going to the beach today"  
  
"I'm up.I'm up" as he got up he fell back down and went back to sleep.  
  
"SIT!!"  
  
When he heard her say sit, it was to late. When he got up he was angry.  
  
"What was that for!?"  
  
"For not getting up..now put some clothes on and bring your swimming trunks down to the living room"  
  
When Kagome entered the kitchen, she saw Sango already fixing breakfast.  
  
"Good morning!" said Kagome in a delightful voice.  
  
"What's got you in a good mood today?"  
  
"Nothing, just ready to go to the beach"  
  
"Uh-huh"  
  
"I fixed the table!"  
  
"Thanks Shippo"  
  
When Miroku and Inuyasha walked in the kitchen, the food was already out.  
  
When they had finished, they got their stuff together and loaded it in the car and drove off to the beach.  
  
When they got to the beach, Shippo ran out, put his stuff down and ran towards the ocean.  
  
"Shippo.you need someone out there with you!"  
  
"We'll go" said Sango as she grabbed Miroku and Ran to Shippo.  
  
"Well.I'm gonna get a tan" said Kagome as she set up the chairs and umbrella.  
  
"Whatever" said Inuyasha as he walked to the rest of the gang.  
  
After about 5 minutes, Inuyasha came to Kagome with a bucket of water and dumped it all over her.  
  
"HAHAHA!!"  
  
"Inuyasha!! I'm gonna get you for that!"  
  
"That is if you aren't to afraid of the cold water" he said as he ran to the water.  
  
She got up and ran after him while thinking, I'll show him a thing or two, and swam till the water was at least 8-10 ft deep and pretended to drowned.  
  
"Kagome!!!" said Inuyasha as he dove down to get her.  
  
When he came back up, he had her in his arms.  
  
"Kagome.Kagome!!"  
  
As she opened her eyes she smiled and laughed at him.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"This is.." as she pushed him down in the water and said, "SIT!!".  
  
As time flew by, it began to get dark and they decided to go back to the beach house.  
  
When they got to the house it was about 10 o'clock. Shippo went straight to bed while the rest stayed up talking about what they were going to do when they got back to Kagome's house.  
  
"I don't see why we have to go back.we found all the Jewel Shards and Naraku and Kikyo are dead" said Inuyasha in an angry voice.  
  
"You wanna stay here with me?"  
  
"Well.um."  
  
"I for one want to go back because it's a little to complicated for me" said Sango  
  
"Me too" said Miroku as he smiled at Sango and made her blush.  
  
"Well how about we go back to my house tomorrow and you all can decide if you wanna leave or stay..how does that sound?"  
  
"Fine with me" said Sango in a pleased voice.  
  
"Me too"  
  
"Well Inuyasha.."  
  
"I'll decide tomorrow"  
  
"GREAT!! Well I'm going to bed"  
  
As the rest agreed, they all went to their rooms and fell asleep in less than 5 minutes. Sango fell asleep with Miroku hands on her waist. Inuyasha did the same and was talking in his sleep, "Kagome..marry me...zzzzzzz.." , as Kagome listened to everything he said she blushed and fell asleep with a smile.  
  
Hey you peps that read my story, you like so far? I hope you do because the story is almost over, there's only 2 chapters left and who know whats gonna happen in those stories except me. HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! JK like I said before, PLEASE review my story so I know that people like it and I can write another one. 


	10. Decisions are made

Chapter10: Decisions are made  
  
When everyone woke up, they all ate breakfast and started talking about whether they were staying or not.  
  
"I think its best for me to go back," said Miroku  
  
"Me too.since I am a demon exterminator I could help people like I use to do"  
  
"I don't wanna go with out you!" said Shippo as he started to form tears in his eyes.  
  
"Great the fur ball is gonna cry!" (you all know who said that)  
  
"Am not.* sniff *.and I'm not a fur ball!"  
  
"Shippo.I may stay in your time era but if I don't and you want to stay with me, then I'll adopt you."  
  
"Ok," said Shippo as he stopped crying.  
  
"What are you doing Inuyasha, are you going back?" said Sango.  
  
"It depends"  
  
"Depends? Depends on what?"  
  
"Depends on what Kagome does, if she stays, I stay, if she goes, I go with her."  
  
"So..you're staying with Kagome where ever she goes" said Miroku.  
  
"What did you think I said? I'm going to do the opposite??"  
  
"Ok..next question is, when are you all going to leave? Not trying to rush you all but I need to know"  
  
"I'm not sure" said Miroku with a confused face.  
  
"I'm staying until you decide Kagome" said Sango and Shippo.  
  
"Ok then lets go pack"  
  
They went to their rooms and packed their stuff that they had brought.  
  
After about 20 minutes, they put their stuff in the car and went back to Kagome's house.  
  
Soon after about an hour and a half, they reached her house and they all got out.  
  
"My mom, brother, and grandpa are back!" said Kagome as she grabbed her stuff and ran in side to greet them.  
  
The rest followed and introduced them selves except Inuyasha (already met them), who was trying to stay away from her grandpa.  
  
"Mom..I have to tell you something..I've already decided and made up my mind about it"  
  
"Yes dear" her mother said as she turned to look at Kagome.  
  
"I'm staying in the past with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha. I will come and visit since I have the Shikkon no tama."  
  
"YOU CANT!!!" said her grandpa has he ran to block the door.  
  
"Let her go, we must back her up in any decision she makes, no matter what it is" said her mother.  
  
"So that means I get her room?!"  
  
As Kagome's mom looks at her little brother, she gave him evil eyes and said, "No.Kagome said she would come and visit. She might stay for a couple of days when she visits. You never know now do you?"  
  
"No" her brother said as he put his head down.  
  
"Ok then" she replied.  
  
"Thanks mom" said Kagome as she looked like she was about to cry.  
  
Well, that's the tenth chapter and I got one more to go. Is it good or do I need to rewrite it? I know I said it would most likely be longer but I guess I was wrong. Sorry bout that. Hehehehehehehe. Well review this chapter for me because I wanna know how many people actually read this story and I can then write another story. Although I think I should have done the other story first but oh well. Like I said PLEASE review, im on my hands and knees begging. 


	11. Goodbyes are hard to say

Chapter11: Goodbyes are hard to say  
  
As Kagome packed some of her clothes in a bag. Her brother walked in.  
  
"I'll miss you and so will Buyo" he said as he held up their cat.  
  
"I'll miss you both"  
  
"So ya gonna marry Inuyasha?"  
  
"No, what ever gave you that idea?"  
  
"Just wondering. Oh yeah, mom and grandpa need to talk to you and your friends before you leave"  
  
"Ok, I'll be down in a minute"  
  
5 minutes later, Kagome walks down stairs to the living room and sits down.  
  
"What do you need to tell me?" she said in a confused voice.  
  
"Well I was going to tell you goodbye but that sounds like I will never see you again and I don't want to say that"  
  
"Mom...I'll be back, I promise"  
  
"I know but what if you don't come back or forget ?" her mom  
said trying not to cry.  
  
"I wont forget and I will come back"  
  
"Inuyasha, that is 't come back or forget ?" her mom said trying  
not to cry.  
  
"I wont forget and I will come back"  
  
"Inuyasha, that is your name correct?" said Kagome's grandpa.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"You better take care of Kagome while you all are at your time  
era, you hear me?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I hear ya" said Inuyasha in an irritating voice.  
  
"I know.I'll say see ya later that way I know that you will be  
back and not think that you got hurt or worse"  
  
"Ok mom"  
  
As Kagome says her goodbyes to her family, her brother came up  
and started to cry.  
  
"Are you crying?"  
  
"No..ok I am but I'll miss you"  
  
"I'll miss you too and I promise, when I come back I'll bring  
you something, ok?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Grandpa..I'll miss you" said Kagome when she turned to look at  
her grandpa who had his arms crossed.  
  
"I'll miss you too although I didn't want to admit it to you" he  
replied.  
  
As Kagome and the gang leave, Kagome's brother pulls Inuyasha  
back into the living room.  
  
"Inuyasha.do you love my sister?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well, do me favor..would you marry Kagome. She would like that  
and so would you. Plus me, my mom, and gramps don't have to  
worry as much since you will be with her"  
  
"Ok,ok,ok I got to go. I'll see ya around kid" as he ran out and  
jumped into the well to catch up with everyone.  
  
When he reached the other side, everyone was waiting on him to  
move on their trail they had planned.  
  
Soon they all went different ways but always came to see each  
other as they promised that they would.  
  
Days went by, then weeks and then years and Kagome kept her  
promise and did visit her family every week or two. Inuyasha did  
marry Kagome. They got married after a month of being in his  
time.  
  
Sango and Miroku also got married and now have 5 children. 3 of  
them were girls and the other 2 were boys. Miroku wasn't happy  
about that since there were only 2 boys.  
  
Shippo was adopted by Kagome as she promised him. Inuyasha still  
picks on him and chases him. While Kagome keeps telling him to  
sit.(you think it would get old by now but nope). Later on they  
had their own children. 1 was half demon and human and was a  
girl. The other was a human and was a boy. (imagine that).  
  
Well that's the last chapter and I'll be putting another story  
up later on. So what do ya think? Was it good or what? Sorry  
about how I ended it if anyone doesn't like it. Well 


End file.
